


Fireworks

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: ¿Alguna vez sentiste fuegos artificiales cuando nos besamos?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 2





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

_¿Alguna vez sentiste fuegos artificiales cuando nos besamos?_

Rachel se mordió el labio y miró el mensaje redactado a cierto contacto que nunca tuvo las fuerzas de eliminar de su lista.

No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Finn y su tonta sonrisa cuando explicó que besar a Quinn le hizo experimentar fuegos artificiales, le dolió su silencio cuando respondió que nunca sintió eso con ella. Trato de controlar las lágrimas al revivir ese suceso en su mente.

Presionó enviar, dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se echó la sábana encima, sollozó.

Quinn lo engañó con Puck, le mintió sobre la paternidad del bebé, y Finn no podía perdonarle un simple beso. Sí, se equivocó, pero era merecedora de una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Ella le había dado muchas oportunidades a Finn el año pasado, lo perdonó en muchas ocasiones y no trató de recriminarle todo eso.

Su celular sonó y su corazón se aceleró.

Abrió la tapa de su teléfono, contuvo la respiración por un momento al ver el mensaje de Jesse.

Hace tantos meses que no tenía contacto con él, el verano pasado él intentó contactarla, incluso la llamó, pero ella siempre rechazó las llamadas y nunca leyó los mensajes que él envió, los eliminó todos. Él dejó de insistir a mediados de septiembre.

Sabía por sus publicaciones en su red social que le estaba yendo bien en UCLA, tampoco tuvo la suficiente fuerza para eliminarlo.

Abrió el mensaje y leyó su respuesta, las ganas de llorar regresaron con más fuerza:

_J: No._

Sollozó.

Recibió otro mensaje.

_J: Cosquilleo._

_J: Sentía un cosquilleo dentro de mi cada que nos besábamos, incluso tenía esa debilidad en las rodillas y que en cualquier momento iba a caerme:)_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se limpió las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por su mejilla sin su permiso.

_J: ¿Por qué la pregunta_

Rachel dudo un momento en responderle, se mordió el labio y decidió ser sincera. No eran nada románticamente, ni amigos, pero siempre se ha sentido bien hablar con él.

_R: Finn enfermó hoy y contagió a Quinn después de que se besaran. Cuando fui a visitarlo, me dijo que vio fuegos artificiales al besarla. Nunca sintió eso conmigo._

_J: Lo siento. Es un imbécil, ¿sabes?_

Sonrió.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, solamente trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, ya que él era el chico perfecto dentro de sus sueños. El chico popular que se enamoraba perdidamente de la perdedora… negó con la cabeza. Tenía que sacar esa fantasía de su cabeza.

Jesse había sido el chico más popular de Carmel y mantuvo una relación con la perdedora más grande de McKinley, hizo de lado todo el drama en el que estuvo involucrado Shelby y cómo terminó en la incitación en el estacionamiento. Había querido a Jesse demasiado, él siempre prestó atención a todo lo que decía, recordaba sus fechas importantes, sabía los restaurantes que le gustaba visitar.

¿Era posible que en el futuro pudiese reanudar una relación con Jesse? ¿Una segunda oportunidad? Ella estaría dispuesta a dársela.

_R: Gracias, Jesse._

_J: Hasta luego._


End file.
